Death's black cat
by dragoritus
Summary: an alternate reality of the Black cat anime. when Creed attempts to kill Saya he disturbed a being much more powerful and more crazy about Death then him... Death Himself and he has come with his siblings to help train in his quest to protect Saya and his friends. The more train learns about Death the more he realizes he sees a connection to Saya. War's abyssal armor and rated M
1. Chapter 1: Cat under the wings of death

Death's little black cat

(Disclaimer I do not own darksiders or black cat they belong to Nordic Games and shonen and the story is an alternate version of the Black cat anime enjoy!)

Chapter 1

the cat under the wings of death

When Train had gotten Creed's letter that said he was going to free train by killing Saya he ran to save her from his former best friend and partner. While Train was running to save her Saya was at the festival with three kids and having fun then she walked to the peer and waited for Train but saw a man with a rose walking towards her. Saya Asked the man if train sent him but he gave no answer instead he grabbed his invisible blade and cut Saya's Kimono sleeve and cut her arm and leg. Then the children that Saya was with ran by and saw the man and stood their in fear as he walked towards them.

Then Saya tried to grab her side arm but she couldn't reach but all of a sudden another man who was wearing a well-worn purple clothing ran by Saya and as the man with the rose was about to strike he was suddenly lifted up in the air and slammed towards the wall of a warehouse. Then the man said "Go children! go and find help!" Then the man in purple walked up to Saya and pulled out a green vile and handed to Saya as she noticed his mask was a skull like appearance and said "Drink this it will make your wounds heal faster." Then the children came back with Train.

Train saw the man who was kneeling down to Saya and asked "But wheres Creed? Did he send you?" then the Man said "If your talking about Creed Diskenth he's through that wall beside you but I don't think he'll want to "play" with you yet Train Heartnett." Then Creed walked out of the hole and said "well your actual challenge other than Train here but before I kill you what is your name?" then Death chuckled and said "you never see me coming but when you do it will already be too late I am the rider of the pale horse, the reaper of souls, and executioner of my Kin... I am Death the leader and most feared member of the four horsemen."

Then Train dropped his gun with his eyes wide open speechless but Creed just laughed and said "You?! hahaha! your funny old man but you can't be Death he only kills people not save them." then Death teleported behind Creed and said "Don't you ever call me old and hurt the girl again or I will show you no mercy next time and torture your soul for the rest of my life." then Creed saw blood on the ground and fell to his knees and asked "How did you even manage to do that?" then Death said "a technique I learned I call it Teleport slash."

Then Death picked up Creed, opened a portal and threw him in as Train walked over to Saya to make sure she was ok she was out cold but still alive. Then Death pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at Train and shouted "DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER BLACK CAT!" then Train stared back at Death and said "she's my friend and why do you care for her?" then Death grumbled to himself and finally said "well its probably better for her to stay with you instead of me anyway." then Train raised a brow and asked "why do you care for her safety?"then Death said "It doesn't matter as long as she is safe."

Then Train asked "where did you send Creed?" then Death said "don't worry he's alive with his allies but if he attacks Saya again he will suffer greatly." Then train thought to himself and asked "You were able know know me and Creed by name how? " Then Death said "why do you think Cronos knows about me and my siblings? we allowed Cronos to know our existence so they would not take us for granted." then three portals opened in front of Death and three figure walked out of them, One had black and dark blue armor with a giant sword his eyes was pupil-less and blue, the second was a woman her breasts where beyond average size she carried a fiery whip and had claws, the last was a man with spiked haired although his mask covered most of his head, he had two revolvers one with four barrels and the other had was a different copy of the gun Death has.

Then the one with the sword said "Brother Death we have bad news for you if Train Heartnett is to be her protector the Cronos Numbers will certainly use her as bait in the future." Then Death looked at Train and said "Well I guess I'll be with these two until Cronos is realizes I with them." Then Train glared at Death while the woman said "and you won't do it alone we'll be here for you brother..." then the man with the guns said "easy for you to say Fury." then Fury wrapped her whip around Strife's head and yanked it towards her and kicked him in the chin.

Train couldn't believe his eyes he was told by Cronos that the they were only child's play compared to the four horsemen and now he was standing amongst them then suddenly a man with green hair and a blonde girl on his shoulders ran up to the scene. Train recognized them and decided to just let them blow their steam on him but instead they ran up to Saya and asked Train "what happened? are you alright?" those words Train heard were confusing to him but Death walked up and said "yes they'll be fine but we must leave before Cronos finds us."

They left the peer and hid in a wooden cottage in the forest where no one would find them for a while for three days. After the three days of slumber Saya woke up to see train in a chair next to her sound asleep but as she got up she saw the man who saved her life in a dark corner staring at her. Then Saya said "How long was I out?" then the man answered "three days but your little black cat here hasn't left your side not once since then." Then Saya stretched and looked out the window and said "I thank you for Saving me stranger. Tell me what is your name? I heard it before I passed out but I can't remember."

Then the man said "I'm just the final step in life is all but call me Death." Then the door to the room opened and five different people walked a man who had an eye patch said "sorry to intrude but we may have to leave soon but its uncertain if we were tracked here or not." then Death said "don't worry Sven the cronos numbers never interfere with the duty of the four. so let them come and I will deal with it." then Sven saw Saya and said "hey I see you finally woken up and I thought that black cat was going to leave us to escape Cronos well I'll get him up for ya... WAKE UP TRAIN!" then Train fell back in his chair and turned to see Sven laughing and yelled out "HEY WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I WANTED TO HAVE A CAT NAP BUT WHAT IS THE GOD DAMN REASON FOR YOU RUDELY AWAKING ME?!"

Then Saya hugged Train from behind and said "jeez you always cranky when you wake up Train?" then Train's spine tingled and just stood there in silence until he said "I... I'm sorry for not getting there on time I just wasn't fast enough..." then Saya said "so what you still came to help a friend in need that counts for me." then Train turned around to face Saya to return the hug only get kicked to the wall by Death and yelled out "HEY WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME I TRY TO MAKE SURE SAYA IS OK BUT YOU POINTED YOUR GUN AT ME, YOU KEPT AN EYE ON ME EVER SINCE WE GOT HERE, AND FINALLY YOU KICK ME FOR BEING A FRIEND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Then Death said "If you wanted to think me as a fool then that's clearly your first mistake with me, your second is leaving Cronos to be with Saya, and finally you haven't noticed that if you do find a way to leave Cronos they will use anything and anyone to get to you so that is my reason for kicking your ass number thirteen or should I say former number thirteen." Then Train said "so why are you here? you should know too since you are the leader of the four and the most feared man in all of history!" then Death became silent and grumbled again and walked out the door and slammed it. Then the man with the Giant sword walked up and said "He's just upset about loosing someone that he couldn't have saved but tried oh I don't think I have introduced ourselves yet My name is War the youngest but most honorable of the four and probably the second most feared horseman."

Then the woman walked up and said "My name is Fury I'm most judgmental of the four but I still worry about our family..." then the man with the guns said "and my name is Strife and I'm the unpredictable one of the four besides Death himself." Then Strife saw Train's gun and said "nice toy gun black cat." then Strife took a look at the gun Train had and said "well I'll be so this is the legendary Hades pistol? not much to look at is it? and made of Orichalcum but not good enough to face my redemption." then Train got annoyed and said "oh yeah well what is your gun made out of?!" then Strife chuckled and said "Dark matter crystals." Then everyone's eyes except for War and Fury were shocked to heard that then Train asked "How? I thought that Dark matter was forever lost right?" then War said "well technically yes but these weapons we have were made before the destruction of the element."

Then Sven sighed and turned to find Eve but saw that she was gone and yelled out "Eve?! EEEVE?!" then Train said "don't worry I'll find her." then he ran off into the woods he searched for nearly fifteen minutes and finally found Eve with Jenos Hazard a member of Cronos but he saw Black cat and tied him with his gauntlet and said "now this is interesting black cat protecting a weapon that he was sent to destroy well I guess I'll take over from here." then he turned to Eve and slightly raised his hand. Then a hooded man shouted "I do hope you know what your doing here Cronos number seven Jenos Hazard." then Jenos turned to see the man who was walking calmly towards him and asked "what business do you have with Cronos?" then the man removed his hood reveling a skull like mask to be Death himself and said "A treaty that is to up hold our Agreement with Cronos." then Jenos asked "what treaty? Cronos does not negotiate with criminals."

Then Death said "The treaty with the four horsemen and you are violating that treaty in doing so you will have a war with the four and loose your organization." then Jenos eyes widened and let go of Eve and Train and said "I... I didn't know you were one of the four but which one are you?" then Death said "Now tell your leader if she will not back off of Eve and Train Heartnett I will love to have a duel with her on her own time of course." then Jenos said "uhh um yes sir." then Death walked over to the car that Jenos was riding earlier and summoned his aftermath hammer and smashed the engine then summoned a portal and said "I will take you too your headquarters and personally remind Sephiria of our treaty."

Then Death summoned a portal and grabbed Jenos as he dragged him through the portal and he was given an unwelcome greeting from the organization Cronos but they stopped when they saw a number being dragged by the man and stood out of the way of him as he walked through the halls and headed towards the council elders communication room while the elders were talking to Sephiria and kicked the door open and still dragging Jenos and shouted out "You better not have another Number come after train Heartnett or else I will personally tear down this building of yours!" then the counild elders asked "Why does one of the four care so much for a stray cat?" then Death said "lets just say he is close to one who is close to me so if you attack him or the bio-weapon Eve I will end our treaty and claim your souls. Oh and its good to see you Sephiria still a puppet as always?"

Then Sephiria grabbed her sword and said "you dare threaten the Council elders?" then one elder said "enough Sephiria you know your no match to him even if your the best you are still not strong enough to face Death by your self stand down." then Sephiria squinted at Death and Death asked"ooooh did I strike a nerve on the best of the Cronos?" then Sephiria ran at Death but he dodged her attack and grabbed her sword and said "you've gotten stronger and faster than last time but we'll have to catch up some other time Creed's death is now on my bucket list because he attack this person of interest of mine he will fall by my hands or Train's depending how it all goes."

Then Death handed Sephiria's sword back to her and opened a portal and walked through it back to the wooden cottage and saw that Train changed his outfit and Saya too. Then Death said "Train the Cronos numbers won't be a problem anymore with you or Eve so you and I have some training to do in hand top hand combat and my brother Strife will show you how to use you weapon more efficiently than you do now."


	2. Chapter 2: Cat's of deathly shadow

Chapter 2

A cat's deathly shadow

Train has been Training with Death and Strife for six months and has shown little improvement to his new teachers even when he does impress it is short lived with his ego. Strife has a soft spot for him because of Train's ego is akin to his own but Death only wants the two to stop and focus. Train when told by Death automatically listens but Strife doesn't care and said "Hey you wanted me to teach him so I will... My way not yours because no body will survive if you just taught him so get over it."

Then Death pulls his pistol out and said "you have to the count of five to start running or I will make you dance in front of everyone." then Strife said "oh come on!" then cocked the gun and Strife ran and Death said "Five!" and started to shoot at Strife while he was running away. Train had changed his outfit so it would match his personality it was a blue biker's jacket with golden rings on it. Saya had to as well because of her kimono was ruined because of Creed and now wears a purple fingerless gloves and black jeans purple socks and a black leather jacket all of which Death had bought for her. and every time Train had tried get close to Saya he would always get kicked in the face by Death for unknown reasons.

Sven has been trying to keep enough money for everyone to eat but to no good end so he took a wanted poster of a man who has murdered people in the wildlife preservation but never knowing that the murderer was being consulted by a man in a top hat and a young girl who gave him a mysterious vile. When Train and the others got to a restaurant they grabbed some food and decided to plan ahead for the capture of the murderous creep until Eve said "I can get the criminal." then Train laughed and said "yeah not happening princess." then Sven said "look Eve I understand you want to help but I don't think you can handle him alone."

Then Death said "yeah so says the one who got stabbed by her. personally I think she can do it but on the other hand I can see your philosophy Sven. So I agree that She must not go alone." Then Fury tapped on Eve's shoulder while the others were arguing and whispered "lets go get this man before they notice we're gone." then Fury and Eve walked out without anyone noticing and got to the creeps hide out which was a pretty garden. Then the criminal said "I'm sorry but the green house is closed until tomorrow." then Fury said "well I see you've made a nice home here but your are coming with us convict." then the man said "please don't I need to attend to my flowers they need me." then Eve accidentally stepped on a flower causing the man to rage and drink the vile that was given to him and changed him into a plant like taoist.

Fury then said "well I guess you just broke the record of one of the ugliest things I've seen." Fury and Eve fought him and every time they attacked he healed instantly. then the others came and found Fury and Eve fighting the criminal and Death said "enough of this!" then he grabbed his twin scythes and began to cut the taoist until the taoist couldn't withstand the power he bares and changed into a tree. Sven who was now pissed said "Jeez Death how are we supposed to turn him in like that?!" then Death said "well he had drank that vile over there which gave him the power of tao and he couldn't control it so technically I didn't kill him he kill himself idiot."

Then Saya heard what Death said and asked "what makes you so sure that you didn't kill him?" then Death said "because tao is a power that only a worthy soul can master and I thought that the taoists stopped making these long ago but it seems that I have some work to finish."

after being on the road again Death brought up a new bounty that Sven instantly recognized and said "Gyanza? how did he escape?" then Death said "he broke out of prison with surprising strength and agility but more importantly how do you know this man Sven?" then Sven said "Yeah I arrested him back when I was a police officer." then they stopped at the city where they were to hunt down Gyanza but they saw that every store was closed because of Gyanza. Then War said "I'm going to find a hotel for us you guys keep looking for another one."

Then War walked off along with Fury and War saw a girl with black hair about to be jumped by a gang of men but he ran knocked out a few of them grabbed one of their legs and tossed him at the others. Then the girl dropped her Popsicle but War caught it before it hit the ground and gave it back to her and said "you alright Miss?" then the girl squealed and said "You saved me from those men with little effort and your hair is fabulous!" then War said "I thank you for the compliment on my hair it is quite fabulous isn't it. Now where can I find a decent hotel that is not closed?"

Then the girl said "my name is Kyoko and yours?" then War looked at Kyoko in confusion and saw Kyoko bring her lips to his face. Then War's gauntlet started to glow a shadow and formed a six blue eyed monster who said "hello my name is the watcher, so are you into a dark-lings like me?" then Kyoko screamed and shot her fire at the watcher while War was fascinated by the girl's control over fire and smirked a bit. Then the watcher said "damn she's on fire am I right." then War siged in annoyance and said "excuse my freak of a guide he doesn't know to keep his voice shut but anyway my name is War and it's a pleasure to meet a fire breather such as myself."

Then Kyoko raised an eye brow while War walked away and held out his gauntlet as is burst into flames he said "although I have had more practice than you." then Kyoko's eye sparkled as she saw War's ability was like her's then closed her eyes and asked "wow how can you control fire so easily?" but when she asked he vanished without a trace then a new man with a top hat appeared and said to Kyoko "your late explain yourself." then Kyoko said while squealing "I just met the greatest fire boy of my life and he has the power over fire Charden and his name is weird but intimidating goes by the name of War."

Then Charden's eyes widened and slowly turned to Kyoko and asked "did you say the man you just met was named w... War?" then Kyoko said "yes and his hair was as silver as well silver, he had a giant gauntlet that has a skull on it and his eyes was as blue as the sky itself." then Charden's pupils shrunk and said "Kyoko do you know who that man was? he is the second most feared man in history and the youngest of the four horsemen not even the Cronos numbers can match up to him by himself or any of his siblings... so if the four are here than that means that we have more trouble than I thought."

Then Kyoko said "Wait the man I just met is one of the most dangerous human beings to exist? Yes jackpot I knew I struck gold this time he could be the greatest ally and boy friend ever!" then Charden face palmed himself and said "its not as simple as that Kyoko War by himself could take down Maro without a scratch but out of the four there is only one who is the most powerful and craves more for Death than Creed himself and his name literally is Death. Death from what Creed told me has never shown his face for he wears a mask almost like a skull but without teeth and has easily defeated Creed with little effort... Creed was lucky that Death even allowed him to live its rare to even hear such things about him."

Then Kyoko asked "should we report to Creed about this?" then Charden said "no we have to find Gyanza for the exchange and then we'll tell Creed." when War got back with the others he saw that they at least found a place to stay for the night but as he walked in he saw Death tieing Train to a chair and said "I now have a new test Train a test which will determine how much will you have for me to break. This test will determine your psychological will, your patience, you survival, and you will to fight without the need of a gun or a stance."

Then War asked "What did you do this time Train?" then Train said "all I did was help Saya with the groceries but one fell on the ground and I tried to pick it put but Saya had the same idea and did the same thing and we accidentally touched hands. Then Death here kicked me and hung me upside down from the roof for ten minutes and now I'm stuck in this god forsaken chair!" Then Death said "War stop questioning him now Train... QUITE TALKING AND START MEDITATING!"

Then Train growled in annoyance and finally sat there for the rest of the day until it was about time to find Gyanza. Sven had rented a dress so that someone would be the bait but Fury said "that dress is to small and not the right breast size." then Saya was about to say something but Death covered her mouth and said "If you even dare ask her that question I will put in that chair like I did to Train." then he saw Eve and said "I'm not going to make you do it Eve." then Strife said "I've got a coin if it lands on tails I'll be the bait but if it's heads Death can wear it."

Then Death said "you know if it lands on heads I'm going to rip that dress to shreds right?" then Strife flipped a coin and later someone who was in the dress was walking down the streets and the guy sighed and thought to himself "I hate being the one who makes the ideas but it always backfires on me. Dammit why can't I walk straight, and why do I smell like fresh cotton candy and why am I even wearing such a beautiful dress on my ugly ass body this takes the manhood out of me!"

Strife had been walking for and hour and found no sign of Gyanza then the others came back and Eve walked up beside a man hole and heard a rumbling underneath them and Gyanza busted out of the ground and yelled out "well aren't I going to have a over size meal four in one serving mm." Then he spotted Sven and widened his eyes and yelled out "Sven?! Sven Vollfied its been too long!"


	3. Chapter 3: A cat's deathly glare

Chapter: 3 a cat's deathly glare

Gyanza had charged at Sven but he failed to see Death he was twice as fast and rammed into him and pointing his gun at Gyanza's head and said "Your time has come..."

Before Death could pull the trigger Gyanza had to scream in pain and his body began to quiver and his skin began to shrink his muscles. Then a man with a top hat and glasses walked out of an alley with Kyoko and said "Well done Death and the legendary four horsemen, Creed invites you all to join him in Sanzers City. He'll be waiting for you there."

Then a helicopter had flown over them and rolled down a ladder for them to climb up on as the chopper flew away but Death had summoned his decomposing horse Despair and rode after them. War and the others knew that he was after Creed and decided to follow him. Though no one could catch Death but some how when Saya rode with War they were almost caught up with him, but he eventually out maneuvered them.

Death had lost the others and saw that Creed's target was the government meeting and he had already saw a helicopter blow up by Creed himself. Death had kept his eyes opened for an attack but the building that had the government officials had imploded and Death saw Creed and his allies in the midst of the devastation.

Death sprinted his way towards the group but saw War and Saya on War's steed Ruin had stopped in front of him and Creed had smiled as he saw Saya again. Then Creed said "Ah the witch has returned for her own funeral."

Creed had lunged at Saya but was caught by a purple ghostly hand and was slammed on the group, Creed had turned around and saw Death walking towards him. When Death had a arms reach a man with bandages shouted "Curse of the flying insects!"

Then a swarm of bugs had flown at Death but Death brought his right hand towards the swarm without looking at it and shouted "Murder! curse of the ice crows!"

A flock of white crows suddenly appeared and ate the bugs and had a freezing aura coming from them. Maro who saw this had used his power over gravity to pin the crows but he didn't see War punch his belly causing him to fall on his knee.

War had reached out his giant gauntlet to Maro and said "Get up your no fun on the ground not fighting!"

Maro looked at War with confusion and had used his gravity power to make War's gauntlet weigh a ton butto his surpirze War had not fallen to the ground like he should have done. War could only laugh at Maro's attempt to use his gravity power on him and said "I can carry over two tons of rock and you think this can stop me?!"

Then Durham had pointed his revolver at War but at bullet went passed him and grazed his mask as he slowly turned his head towards the person who shot at him he saw Strife with redemption pointed at Durham. Strife then taunted "You ain't got shit on me Durham! you think your the best gunman in the world you'll have to beat me for the title!"

Back with Creed and Death

Death grabbed Creed by the collar and repeatedly punched him in the face and said "I know you I can't kill you by punching you but... I'm going to make you look so pathetic to your allies!"

Death raised his fist again but he was shot from behind by Echidna and he fell on his knees as Creed got back up. Then he pulled his Imagine blade and pointed it at Death's for a strike but as he tried to stab his heart War put his mask of Shadows on and blocked Creed's attack since he can now see his sword.

War and Creed had a swordsmen show down but they seemed to be equal with swords then Creed took War's Chaoseater to the chest and showed how much tao power he has to regenerate. Though Creed was proud he saw War was unsatisfied as he stabbed his sword in the ground and shouted "Blade Geyser!"

Then spikes with the appearance of War's sword had erupted from the ground around War and stabbed Creed a few times but he healed himself quickly and ran towards the others. War then shouted "Immolation!"

War's entire body began to be engulfed in fire as he started to walk towards the group and said "If you think I'm scary then you clearly have not seen death's true powers!"

Echidna then opened a portal and the group left the horsemen and Saya War had stopped his body of fire and walked over to Death who was now healed from his wounds and whispered into his ear but no one could hear it. Then Death sighed and got up and left for the night to think.

**(sorry for the delay I've been over thinking with other projects that I forgot this one so for the people who love the story so far I greatly apologize to I have been distracted with new projects when I should have focused on the older ones for this I am sorry. This story will continue but it won't be a daily thing, and again I'm sorry for the delay.)**


End file.
